


First Sign of Gentle Flame

by SilverShadow1653



Series: Elemental Destiny [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark is regretful, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hospitalized (not that major), Original Fiction, he just wants to live happily with his girlfriend, hydrokinesis, i can’t tag to save my life, pyrokinesis, slight angst, superpower au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShadow1653/pseuds/SilverShadow1653
Summary: ‘Takes place before part one’An unsuspecting attack leaves her trapped within the flames, but something she didn’t expect, happens to save her.((Still learning how to write summaries.))





	First Sign of Gentle Flame

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two in the one shot universe of Elemental Destiny, taking place before the first part. I honestly don’t have that much to say, but I hope you enjoy this.

I don't remember what happened, other then a sudden explosion. I felt my body fly across the music store I was in, hitting one of the shelves and falling to the ground, having the shelf fall and trap my legs underneath. Blood trickled down my forehead like a small river, pooling under me. My vision was blurry, and my body screamed in pain. Yet, I couldn't move. I could feel heat all around me, flames flickering around the store as if it was alive. No one else was in here, they managed to escape. I was the only one left, and I couldn't even move. 'Fury...' I hazily thought, realizing that the fire had come from him. No one else could've done this. And now, Siren couldn't show up to stop him. Siren would be no more as the fire flickered towards me, the intense heat growing. I put my head down, tears pooling in my eyes as I thought back on my life, thinking of Yumiko and Dark, who I would never see again. As I slowly let my eyes start to drift shut, I opened them as I felt the sound of a person heading towards me. I heard the sound of heavy breathing, a male muttering curses under his breath. I gasped sharply as I felt the shelf being lifted of my legs, the throbbing pain easing slightly. I felt myself being lifted up and being pressed tightly against a warm body. It felt... so familiar.... in my dazed state, a curled up against them as best I could, muttering Dark's name under my breath. I felt the male's body tense, before carrying me out of the wreckage. I weakly looked up, seeing a masked face staring down at me with wide, almost...apologetic gaze. We locked eyes for a few moments.  
"......Fury....." The name left my mouth as everything around me went black........ When I woke up, I was in a hospital room, bandages wrapped around my head. I had wrappings around my chest and stomach, and when I moved, a spike of pain made me stop. I looked around, spotting Yumiko and Dark sitting in chairs by my side. They didn't seem to notice me for a few moments, until Dark's golden eyes locked onto my sapphire eyes. Eyes went wide and suddenly I felt arms wrapped around me in a tight, yet gentle hug. He was shaking slightly as tears trickled down his face and stained my hospital gown. I didn't mind. I shakily lifted my arms, wrapping them around him with some effort, hugging him back. I heard Yumiko walking towards me, hugging me from the other side. Both of them were crying, their voices dripping with relief. I looked at them, my own tears pricking at my eyes. I could barely hear one over the other, both of them talking at the same time. My thoughts traveled back to Fury, who I remembered carrying me out of the building.  
‘Why did he save me....? He caused the fire... yet he seemed... genuinely concerned when he carried me out...' I thought, feeling confused. He was supposed to be a villain, and yet he decided to rescue me.....  
'Does he actually care for people....?' A small smile formed on my face.  
'Maybe.... he's actually not that bad....' As I thought this, I looked at Yumiko and Dark, happy to be alive and to realize that maybe Fury does have a soft side.

'He might think he's completely evil... but there's defiantly a gentle side to him...'

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this, I know it’s much shorter than the original. Constructive criticism is allowed, I’d like some advice if you have any.


End file.
